


Unwind

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet helps Pearl relax before the night ends- all work and no play has made her girlfriend very tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get more creative lol. Another sort of rushed tumblr request.

Garnet heard the shower being switched on and looked over her book at the bathroom door, just beyond her bedroom. She peered over her glasses to catch glimpses of her girlfriend and roommate’s willowy body gracefully wrapped in nothing but a fluffy blue towel waver back in forth in the doorway as she prepared her evening shower. She always hopped in at 7:45 and managed to be done by 8:10. Garnet was sure Pearl had a precise, internal clock for everything.

She peeked at the alarm clock by her bed. 7:46. She heard the shower curtain rings rattle against their metal bar and laid her book aside. Removing her glasses, Garnet stretched and grabbed her own red towel from the back of her desk chair. She figured Pearl wouldn’t mind a bit of a longer, hotter shower.

She made her way down the short hall to the bathroom, watching steam leak out of the crack of the slightly opened door. She pushed it open and shut it, careful not to let any warmth escape. Pearl was prone to getting cold easily and severely.

“Garnet? Is that you?” Pearl called from behind the curtain.

“Yeah Pearl, don’t worry. Just me.” Garnet draped her towel next to Pearl’s on the rack. “D’you mind if hop in with you? I don’t want this month’s water bill to give you a heart attack like last month’s did.”

“Oh!” Garnet could practically hear Pearl’s mind reeling and smirked. “O-of course!”

Garnet pulled her shirt up over her head, followed by her sweatpants, underwear, and socks, and kicked them all into a pile in the corner. She’d be sure to pick them up after- Pearl hated a messy bathroom. She slid the curtain back and stepped in behind her partner, who was in the middle of lathering up her washcloth.

“Do you have any studying to do tonight?” Garnet asked, her eyes traveling up and down Pearl’s frame as she poured soap into her own washcloth. She loved taking in her smooth, creamy skin, her carefully defined back muscles, thin hips, tight and sculpted little butt, and her long, slender legs. She thought about the immense power this small body held, and she could feel the result of her thoughts begin to wash a warmth a few degrees higher than the steam between her thighs.

“Well since it’s Friday I thought I’d go easy and just go over five instead of the six chapters of physics. The test is Wednesday but I want to be prepared, I’ll need you to help me with that. And you’ve just reminded me, I have to get started on that project tonight, since I’m not doing much else.”

“Mhmm.” Garnet listened intently as she washed herself. She enjoyed hearing her Pearl talk about her day and her plans, especially since she knew it helped her gather her thought and lessen her stress. In return, Pearl welcomed it and continued to finish lathering her washcloth. Garnet plucked it from her hands. “Here, let me get your back for you, you keep talking.”

As her studious partner continued, Garnet slowly dragged the washcloth over her back, feeling the tenseness just underneath melt away with warm scents of rose and lavender. She ran it down, over her lower back, her butt, and her thighs. As Pearl spoke, she leaned against her parter, resting her head on her shoulder. Garnet rarely saw Pearl this relaxed, and to have her complete trust was something she took great joy in.

The last of Pearl’s sentence disappeared in a sigh as Garnet worked the cloth around to her taut stomach and up to her chest. She paid special attention to her breasts, soon abandoning the washcloth and instead using her hands to coat them with soap. She felt her nipples quickly become erect beneath her fingers and squeezed them gently, eliciting a small groan from her partner.

Garnet smiled and shuffled Pearl closer to the water running from the showerhead, rinsing her front off and sliding her hands back down her body. As she did so, she pressed loving kisses onto the smooth, sensitive skin of Pearl’s neck, making her way down to her shoulder and back. Pearl arched just so slightly so that their bodies fit perfectly, melting together like Pearl’s favorite type of tea; pu-erh with just a few splashes of milk and sugar. They were both the perfect, sweet moment right before two become one; separate beings swirling together slowly amongst dancing steam.

“ _Garnet…_ ” Pearl breathed as the woman mentioned receded her fingertips between her breathless partner’s thighs, parting her labia to gently trace two fingers over her clit and massage it steadily. Pearl reached backwards elegantly to pull Garnet’s face towards hers, craning her neck to meet her lips.

A moan was caught between Garnet’s lips when she exposed Pearl to the running water, letting it hit Pearl’s clit full on and keeping her there. Garnet could feel the tremors in her girlfriend’s body begin to quicken and her breathing become more and more rapid. The sudden iron grip in her hair was her signal to pull Pearl away from the water.

“Garnet, I didn’t-” Before her impatient girlfriend could whine further and come back from her daze, Garnet lifted her onto her hips first, then instructed her until her legs had fallen over her strong shoulders. A simple task, since Pearl weighed so little. The top of her head brushed the ceiling of the bathroom just slightly.

“I’ve got you, Pearl. Don’t worry.” Garnet sensed the concern in her partner’s face and laid one reassuring hand on the small of her back while the other rested on her thigh. The worry on her face was soon gone when Garnet’s tongue immediately went back to work on Pearl’s clit, replaced instead by pure bliss, agony, and ecstasy.

The more slender woman tangled her fingers in Garnet’s thick, dark curls, rolling her hips against her face as fast and deep as her position would allow. She let slip a drawn-out moan when warm, controlled wetness passed down to probe at her opening, sliding in as far as it would go to taste her fully. Pearl bit her lip, legs quivering and tightening around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Oh, faster, please, _please_ …” Pearl begged, clutching Garnets head closer. Garnet complied, sliding her tongue up to Pearl’s clit again and flicking against it rapidly. Hearing Pearl go breathless created burning pleasure building up within her, but she didn’t stop to think of herself just yet.

Her grip tightened and she greedily shoved Pearl’s heat into her mouth, feasting on her until her moans turned into one short yell of ecstasy and her arousal coated Garnet’s chin and dripped downwards. Her hips gave a few more weak thrusts before her entire body slumped backwards against the wall. Garnet slowly and gently brought Pearl down and held her, letting her wrap her legs around her waist while she kissed her deeply and lovingly.

It was only when she felt Pearl shiver against her that she realized the water had run cold. Still carrying her lover, Garnet went to turn the water off and stepped out, setting Pearl down gently and quickly getting her towel to wrap around her shoulders before she covered her torso with her own. She gave Pearl a sweet kiss on the forehead and held her close to keep her warm.

“I think you should skip the studying for tonight. We’ve been in there quite longer than your usual time. You should get some rest instead.”

“Nonsense.” Pearl said, lifting her head up to look into her lover’s eyes. Her hand crept from her back and up to her chest, daringly gliding over one of her supple breasts. “There’s still something else I have to do tonight.”

Garnet grinned. “And what would that be?”

“You, of course.”


End file.
